


Hidromiel

by daynettedaniela



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mi amiga y yo llamamos "Heimfrost" a LokixHeimdall
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daynettedaniela/pseuds/daynettedaniela
Summary: Heimdall toma alcohol de más....Heimfrost
Relationships: Heimdall/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Hidromiel

  
**Después de Ragnarok,los tres guerreros no mueren,se instalan en Midgard.**

¡¿Cómo demonios funciona esto?! Llevo más tiempo estando en contacto con midgardianos y Loki maneja mejor su tecnología que yo. Incluso Fandral,quien me está llamando ahora y no tengo idea de cómo atender el maldito celular. Milagrosamente lo logro y lo llevo a mi oído.

—¿HOLAAA? ¿FANDRAL ERES TÚ?

—¡Thor! ¡No grites! Te escucho perfectamente.

—¡LO SIENTO! ¡AÚN NO ME ACOSTUMBRO A ESTO!

—¡YA DEJA DE GRITAR,BABOSO!

—No hay necesidad de tanta violencia. Si me llamas para que me una a tu celebración,la respuesta es no.

—Ay, Thor escúchame,¿Recuerdas que te dije que no podías venir con nosotros porque eras el rey?

—Si,y como tal tenía la obligación y bla bla bla.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que Asgard solo podría permitirse tu ausencia en el trono si ocurría una emergencia?

—Si.

—Bueno—Fandral rio nerviosamente—, tenemos una emergencia color verde.

—¿Que se supone que significa eso?

—Significa que levantes tu real trasero y vengas a donde estoy.

-~-

Asgard se había instalado en Midgard luego de su total destrucción. Para el bien o el mal de los midgardianos,era bastante alejado pero no necesitaban salir de allí para tener lo que necesitarán. Steve había llegado de visita justo cuando Thor salía del palacio,así que no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo. Gracias a los grandes pasos de los dos hombres,no demoraron demasiado en llegar al bar asgardiano donde Fandral los esperaba.

—Hasta que llegas,¿Y él quien es—pregunto Fandral señalando al rubio—?

—Soy Steve Rogers,el capitán América—dijo extendiendo la mano,la cual fue prontamente estrechada—.

—Fandral,un gusto. Thor, tenemos un problemita con Heimdall.

—¿Que le pasó?

—Bueno, Sif y él tomaron demasiada hidromiel y bueno…

Fandral los guío hacia el interior de la taberna que Skurge atendía en general. Había varias en la ciudad de Nueva Asgard pero está parecía tener la mejor hidromiel de todas. Thor entro junto a Steve, recorriendo las mesas pero sin ver a Heimdall aún,el rubio americano se aclaro la garganta.

—¿Dijiste que Heimdall era alto?

—Si—sin prestarle atención aún—.

—¿Piel morena?

—Si—fue entonces cuando lo miro y se percato de que su vista está fija en un punto—.

—Creo que es ese,¿Ese es?

Thor siguió su mirada hasta una mesa realmente apartada de la muchedumbre que festejaba con canciones midgardianas,donde podía ver a Heimdall apoyado sobre el hombro de Loki. _Definitivamente está ebrio_. Se acercaron atravesando el gentío y llegaron al fin a la mesa. Al llegar, Heimdall rompio a reír,sin apartarse del otro hombre.

—Esta canción es para Loki,escuchenla, él es mi nuevo amigo—dijo sacudiendo a Loki por el hombro—,¿Cómo te llamabas?

—Soy Loki—respondio el pelinegro sintiéndose un poco avergonzado ante las risas del resto de sus compañeros de mesa—.

—¡Lokiii! ¡Escushaaa!

**Me viste así de frente**   
**Que tremendo impacto**   
**Para unirme a tu mirada**   
**Dime si hay que ser**

**Torero**   
**Poner el alma en el ruedo**   
**No importa lo que se venga**   
**Pa' que sepas que te quiero**   
**Como un buen torero**   
**Me juego la vida por tí [* Canción de Chayanne]**

Heimdall seguía la letra con su tono borracho y abrazando a Loki con una mano, para después reír con fuerza nuevamente. El líquido de los vasos tembló con la risa.

—¿Que es un torero—pregunto Thor—?

—Torero es la persona que lidia en una plaza de toros una corrida de toros,tiene una capa roja y provoca al toro—respondio Steve automáticamente—.

—Y Loki tiene cuernos—dijo Heimdall poniendo sus manos sobre la cabeza con los dedos índices extendidos apuntando al techo—. Thor,préstame tu capa,así digo "Olé" y él corre,anda,anda.

—Heimdall creo que ya bebiste demasiado,deberías volver al palacio a descansar.

—No quiero—ahora hacia mohines como niño pequeño y se acurrucaba más contra el hechicero, aunque parecía que más bien intentaba cubrirlo con su cuerpo—.

—Heimdall,¡Me aplastas!¡Quítate, bruto—chillo Loki mientras Volstagg lo ayudaba tirando de Heimdall hacia el lado contrario—!

—Ay, perdón, Loki, tengo que confesarte dos cosas.

—Cosas de borrachos supongo—dijo Thor sentándose en la silla que Steve había traído para él, luego de llevar una para si mismo—.

—¿Ah,si? ¿Y qué es eso tan interesante que me tienes que confesar—pregunto Loki sarcásticamente mientras sentía que Heimdall apoyaba su brazo en el respaldo de su silla,otra vez—?

—Erres muy hermoso,lo digo de verdad,de verdad,eh,no se porque todo el mundo mira a Thor cuando tú eres más bonito,hip,la verdad no se,no se—los ojos de Heimdall parecieron perderse en el fondo de su jarra de cerveza mientras hablaba—…

Las risas estallaron nuevamente pero Heimdall miro a todo el mundo,ofendido claramente por la diversión que no hallaba,Thor se dió cuenta de que hablaba en serio. Loki por su parte estaba fregandose la cara con una mano, para luego apretarse el puente de la nariz mientras resoplaba, avergonzado otra vez.

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que dices, Heimdall,no se si quiero escuchar lo otro que querias decir.

—¿Había otra cosa que quería,hip,decir—el guardián revolvía su jarra y la miraba como si fuera la mayor maravilla del universo—? Ah si,ya me acordé,ya me acordé, pero asegurense de que Thor no tenga su martillo cerca.

—Heimdall,sabes que mi martillo fue destruido.

—¿Ah si? Que loco,muy loco.

—Ya habla, ahora tengo curiosidad—dijo Fandral con una sonrisa—,todos queremos saber eso.

—Loki,tengo que decirte algo,pero no me apuñales.

—Nada corta tu piel,¿Recuerdas?

—Ah,si,si,si si cierto. Bueno,lo que tenía que decir era que…¿Que tenía que decir?…Ah si,lo que iba a decir era que te espio cuando te bañas.

—¡¿QUE—Loki era un tomate ahora y Thor no podía hacer más que reírse a carcajadas,la expresión de Loki era muy graciosa—?!

—No grites asi,shhhh—susurro el moreno para luego reír a sus anchas—,pero es cierto,hace años lo hago.

—Viejo cochino,¿No te da vergüenza? Tengo al menos mil años menos que tú.

—No te hagas el inocente,eso fue tu culpa.

—¿Mi culpa? ¿Se puede saber que hice?

—Lo empecé a hacer aquella vez que te escuche diciendo mi nombre,pensé que estabasss en peligro pero solo…

—¡Basta! ¡Lo recuerdo perfectamente—las mejillas de Loki aún estaban rojas—!

—¿Que estabas haciendo,Loki—pregunto Thor inocentemente—?

—¡¡No es de tu incumbencia!!

—Estaba haciendo lo que hacen las personas cuando están desnudas pensando en otras personas,Thor—respondio Fandral con altanería—.

—¿Que…—Thor se detuvo un momento a pensar y luego miro a Loki con una expresión de asombro pintada en su rostro—? ¿Te estabas tocando pensando en Heimdall?

—¡YA CIERRA EL HOCICO,THOR! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

—Preguntemosle a Heimdall—siguirio Fandral,esquivando una de las dagas de Loki, riéndose—.

—Buena suerte con eso—replico Hogun—,creo que ya se murio.

Todos voltearon hacia el guardián,cuya frente estaba plenamente apoyada contra la mesa,y su boca ligeramente abierta, babeando la mesa. Loki lo pico un par de veces con su daga y el guardián soltó un poderoso rugido,que era en realidad un ronquido.

—Mejor llevemoslo al palacio,pero mañana los dos tienen preguntas que responder—dijo Thor mirando a Loki mientras agarraba al guardián junto con Volstagg y Steve—.

—Pudrete—gruño Loki, sonrojado hasta las orejas, completamente en desacuerdo con moverse de la silla—


End file.
